Mittelerde Interviewserie
by Sky9
Summary: Imorëiel leidet. Gibts es überhaupt noch jemanden, der sie retten kann? Vielleicht...
1. Elrond

Die Mittelerde Interviewserie  
  
Guten Tag, liebe Leser. Ich freue mich ungemein, dass sie sich wieder einmal meine Interviewseite im Bruchtal-Flash, unserer trendigen Elbenzeitung, aufgeschlagen haben! Wir wenden uns nun nach diversen, eher erfolgslosen Bereichten über Steintrolle und Drachen den schillerndsten Persönlichkeiten Mittelerdes zu. Wir fangen heute mit dem Sponsor unserer Zeitschrift (der die Interviews sonst nicht erlaubt hätte) an. Geniessen sie die frischen und absolut ehrlichen Antworten Elronds!  
  
Bis bald (falls ich den Bericht überlebe)  
  
Eure Imorëiel, Reporterin des Bruchtal-Flash  
  
Imorëiel: Hi Elrond. Ich mache jetzt ein Interview mit dir. Zufrieden?  
  
Elrond: Das werden wir erst sehen wenn ich die fertige Zeitung in der Hand habe. Dann wird sich auch zeigen ob du das Interview mit Legolas bekommst.  
  
Imorëiel: *quengel* Bitte, bitte, bitte! Den würde ich sogar auf einer Hollywoodschaukel über dem Krater des Schicksalsberges interviewen!  
  
Elrond: Hehe, hab ich dein Wort?  
  
Imorëiel: Nun, also ähm, vielleicht konzentrieren wir uns lieber mal auf das aktuelle Gespräch.  
  
Elrond: Och, war doch gerade so lustig!  
  
Imorëiel: Nö, find ich nicht. Also: Du bist der Sponsor unsere Zeitschrift. Welche Ausgabe hat dir am besten gefallen?  
  
Elrond: Das sage ich nicht, weil ich weiss, dass du es dann fett und rot abdruckst.  
  
Imorëiel: Mach ich nicht, dass verspreche ich.  
  
Elrond: Du darfst es gar nicht abdrucken!  
  
Imorëiel: Ich versprech's.  
  
Elrond: Also, ich fast ein Duzend Exemplare von der Ausgabe, in der Nacktfotos von Galadriel zu sehen waren. (Anm.d.R.: Versprechen kann man brechen!!)  
  
Imorëiel: *wunder* Die gab's? Muss vor meiner Zeit gewesen sein. Na ja, auf diese Jugendsünden muss ich sie wohl noch ansprechen.  
  
Elrond: Wenn du das für eine kluge Idee hältst...  
  
Imorëiel: Also guter Reporter muss man sich geschickt und klug auch den grössten Gefahren nähern.  
  
Elrond: Genau da liegt ja bei dir das Problem!  
  
Imorëiel: Och, du bist doch nur sauer weil ich Engwamacar gesagt habe sie soll bei deiner Homestory auf alle einschleimenden Kommentare verzichten und über wahre Tatsachen berichten.  
  
Elrond: Hat sie aber nicht! Ich habe KEINE rosarote Plüschunterwäsche unter dem Bett!  
  
Imorëiel: *grinst fies* Zum Zeitpunkt der Reportage schon! Dank mir!  
  
Elrond: Das reicht! Dir geb ich kein Interview! *stürmt davon*  
  
Imorëiel: Scheisse, dabei hätte ich ihn unbedingt noch fragen wollen, ob da was dran ist an den Gerüchten um eine Affäre mit eine Balrog und weshalb er seinen Look nicht ändert damit er mehr wie ein Mann als wie ein Grossmütterchen im Elbenkostüm aussieht und... Verdammte Scheisse, so was passiert auch nur mir. 


	2. Éowyn

Die Mittelerde Interviewserie  
  
Ave, moritura te salutat! (Hallo, die Todgeweihte grüsst dich) Tja, liebe Leser, meiner Ansprache könnt ihr vielleicht entnehmen, dass Herr Elrond mit einigen Passagen aus der vergangenen Ausgabe nicht allzu zufrieden war. Ich konnte ihn davon abhalten mich gleich umzubringen, aber sollte mit ein zweiter Interviewpartner davonlaufen könnte es passieren, dass ich meinen Job beim Bruchtal-Flash verliere!!!!!! Mies, gell!?! Für die heutige Ausgabe habe ich jedoch eine der undurchsichtigsten Personen interviewt. Eine Menschin um die sich so viele Gerüchte ranken, dass man nichts mehr glauben kann von dem, was man hört! Ich bitte um Applaus für Éowyn!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Imorëiel: Hallo Éowyn. Wie geht es dir?  
  
Éowyn: Spar dir dieses blöde Gequatsche, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!  
  
Imorëiel: Was hast du den noch so alles vor?  
  
Éowyn: Kochen, putzen, waschen, du ahnst gar nicht wie viel Arbeit so ein Haushalt macht!  
  
Imorëiel: Ähm, nein. Zum Glück nicht. Aber ein Kind hast du ja auch noch bekommen vor kurzem!  
  
Éowyn: Ach, das blöde Balg, darum kümmert sich eine Amme!  
  
Imorëiel: Exklusiv für unsere Leser: Wer ist nun der Vater? Faramir oder Aragorn?  
  
Éowyn: Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht auch keiner von ihnen. Ich hab ihm vorsichtshalber mal der Namen Aramir Gloínblatt von Lorien gegeben.  
  
Imorëiel: Aramir ist also ein Junge!?  
  
Éowyn: Aramir Gloínblatt von Lorien!  
  
Imorëiel: Am.Gb.v.L ist also ein Junge!?  
  
Éowyn: Ist er, aber wage nicht seinen Namen in irgendeiner Weise abzukürzen!  
  
(Imorëiel: Ähm, Aramir Gloínblatt von Lorien)  
  
Imorëiel: Wie wirst du ihn den erziehen? Menschisch oder Elbisch?  
  
Éowyn: Auf die Weise der Menschen.  
  
Imorëiel: Erzähl uns das bitte genauer.  
  
Éowyn: Ich schiebe ihn zu meinem Bruder nach Rohan ab unter der Ausrede, dass die Luft dort viel besser ist.  
  
Imorëiel: Apropos Luft. Bei dir und Faramir soll im Moment ziemlich dicke Luft herrschen!?  
  
Éowyn: Ach der, er spielt den Beleidigten weil im Namen meines Sohnes nur ein 'mir' vorkommt, das auf ihn schliessen lässt...  
  
Imorëiel: Der Anfang des Namens weist ja auch auf Aragorn hin, was hat das zu bedeuten?  
  
Éowyn: Dass ich nicht will, das man mein Balg mit Fangorn verwechselt, was bei Faragorn gut möglich wäre.  
  
Imorëiel: Gut, zu einem ganz anderen Thema: Man munkelt du triffst zur Zeit oft mit Legolas zum Bungeejumping! Ist das wahr?  
  
Éowyn: Bungeejumping nennt man das neuerdings? Meinetwegen!  
  
Imorëiel: Könntest du mir diese Antwort etwas genauer erklären?  
  
Éowyn: Na ja, was wir machen hat auf mit rauf und runter zu tun und mit Gummi auch, aber in etwas anderer Weise...  
  
Imorëiel: Verstehe. Aber dieses Interview müssen wir wohl in der Spätausgabe des Bruchtal-Flash veröffentlichen...  
  
Éowyn: Weshalb? Ist doch erstklassiger Aufklärungsunterricht.  
  
Imorëiel: Schon, aber unser Sponsor heisst Herr Elrond und nicht Dr. Sommer!  
  
Éowyn: Ach, wo ist der Unterschied? Sind eh beides zugeschminkte Schwuchteln!  
  
Imorëiel: (Hey Elrond, das stammt nicht von mir sondern von meiner allerliebsten, besten Freundin Éo!!! Wag es also nicht mich zu feuern!!!!)  
  
Imorëiel: Ich ahne eine Sensation in diesem Inetrview!  
  
Éowyn: Vielleicht wenn's ein anderer geführt hätte.  
  
Imorëiel: Ruhe, witzige Kommentare gebe nur ich ab!  
  
Éowyn: Dazu sag ich mal: No Comment!!!!  
  
Imorëiel: Hm, wird Zeit wieder zum eigentlichen Interview zurückzukehren. Weshalb hast du Faramir eigentlich geheiratet?  
  
Éowyn: Keine Ahnung. Aber wahrscheinlich habe ich das Königskraut, mit dem mich Aragorn geheilt hat nicht besonders gut vertragen. Jedenfalls war ich stets bei Sonnenauf- und -untergang geistig völlig abwesend und eines Tages stand ich einfach da und erfuhr, dass ich ein eher intimes Gespräch mit Faramir geführt hatte.  
  
Imorëiel: Ein Versehen also? Warum hast du das Versprechen denn nicht zurückgenommen?  
  
Éowyn: Aragorn zieht mir ja sowieso seine Elben-Tussi vor, also musste ein anderer reicher Mann her. Da kam Faramir gerade recht.  
  
Imorëiel: Mässige deine Sprache. Ich bin Reporterin vom Bruchtal-Flash und Arwen kommt immerhin von hier!  
  
Éowyn: Aber damit ich Elrond als Schwuchtel bezeichne hast du mich auch gut bezahlt!  
  
Imorëiel: Scheisse!!!!  
  
Imorëiel: Ich denke wir sollten das Gespräch hier abbrechen. Danke, dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast. Ciao  
  
Éowyn: Na bei der Gage... 


	3. Gimli

Die Mittelerde Interviewserie  
  
Mae govannen liebe Leser Ist das Leben nicht ein einziger Graus? Vor allem dann, wenn es unendlich ist! Es wird Herr Elrond bist zum Ende der Zeit ein Vergnügen sein, mich zu quälen! Was ich damit sagen will: Schon wieder kein Interview mit Legolas. Statt dessen... Statt dessen muss ich mich mit einem derart unattraktiven Wesen beschäftigen, dass es einem den Magen umdrehen möchten. Ein Zwerg! Und nicht nur das, auch noch ein Zwerg, der, wenn man den Gerüchten glauben schenken darf, das Herz meines geliebten Legolas erobert hat! Gimli Gloínsohn ich hasse dich!!!!!!  
  
Imorëiel: Hi Gimli, wie geht's dir? Schlecht hoffe ich!  
  
Gimli: Aber nein, mir geht's blendend.  
  
Imorëiel: Scheisse mein Gift hat nicht gewirkt!  
  
Gimli: Wie bitte?  
  
Imorëiel: Ähm, nichts Wichtiges!  
  
Gimli: Was hast du eben gesagt, Elbin?  
  
Imorëiel: Putze er eben seine staubigen Ohren, Zwerg, wenn er meinen Selbstgesprächen lauschen will!  
  
Gimli: Kein Grund so geschwollen zu reden!  
  
Imorëiel: Ich kann so geschwollen reden wie ich will!  
  
Gimli: Nur das es keiner versteht...  
  
Imorëiel: Ist eben nicht jeder so unglaublich klug wie wir Elben. Verständlich, dass du mit einer gehobenen, manierlichen Sprache überfordert ist.  
  
Gimli: Du bist Rassistin.  
  
Imorëiel: Flasch, ich ekle mich nur vor allerlei Wurmzeugs, dass eben so unter der Erde lebt.  
  
Gimli: Zum Beispiel?  
  
Imorëiel: Orks und Zwerge zum Beispiel. Wobei ich Erstere vorziehen würde, wenn ich die Wahl hätte.  
  
Gimli: Möchtest du vielleicht meine Axt kosten, Elbin?  
  
Imorëiel: Ähm, gut... Genug der Streitereien. Wird Zeit das Interview zu beginnen.  
  
Gimli: Schön, wir treffen uns nachher draussen!  
  
Imorëiel: Das wirst du bereuen!  
  
Elrond: Du wirst auch bald was bereuen! Eine Seite gefüllt aber noch kein gescheiter Satz gefallen!  
  
Imorëiel: Sorry, Ellie. Ich mach schon vorwärts. Also Gimli. Unsere Leser wüssten gerne, wie genau Zwergenfrauen aussehen. Kannst du sie beschreiben?  
  
Gimli: Nein, kann ich nicht. Weil sie mich nicht interessieren. Ich liebe einen Mann!  
  
Imorëiel: Aber doch nicht etwa Legolas, oder?  
  
Gimli: Ich hörte von solche Gerüchten...  
  
Imorëiel: Sag nein, sag nein! Es sind nur dumme Gerüchte!  
  
Gimli: Es stimmt. Ich bin mit Legolas zusammen.  
  
Imorëiel: Wer hat das herausgefunden? Den bring ich sowas von um!  
  
Gimli: Jaja, manchmal ist es besser nicht alles zu wissen, was Elbin!  
  
Imorëiel: Warum machst du dich über die Elben lustig, wo doch dein Geliebter einer von uns ist?  
  
Gimli: Legolas ist eigentlich gar kein Elb. Er ist ein Zwerg. Aber er sah so unzwergsch aus, dass seine Eltern ihn im Düsterwald ausgesetzt haben. Dort wurde er von Thranduil gefunden und aufgezogen.  
  
Imorëiel: Mein Legolas? Ein Zwerg? Ich glaube ich falle jetzt lieber in Ohnmacht! *umkipp*  
  
Gimli: Hehe, ich weiss doch wie man ein Interview möglichst schnell beendet.  
  
Abschliessender Kommentar von Elrond: Die Redaktion bittet um Entschuldigung für diesen stümperhaften Betrag zu unserer ruhmreichen Zeitung! Es war uns leider nicht möglich, die Interview- Seite zu streichen, da wir sonst einen Bericht von Imorëiels Kollegin Engwamacar hätten aufnehmen müssen. Und in eigener Sache: Hüte dich, Schätzchen, mich nennt keiner ungestraft Ellie, klar? Freu dich auf deinen nächsten Interviewpartner! 


	4. Pippin

Die Mittelerde Interviewserie  
  
Alles zu spät, liebe Leser Es ist vorbei! Mein Leben hat keinen Sinn mehr! Legolas ist eine Zwerg! Mein einziges Licht soll zu diesem schändlichen Volk gehören? Es ist so schrecklich. Die ganze vergangene Woche habe ich mich in meinem Zimmer eingeschlossen und geheult. Ich schaffte es nicht einmal, Herr Elrond einen Spruch an den Kopf zu knallen, als er sich über mich lustig machte. Das hat wohl sein Mitleid erregt und ich habe nicht den vorgesehenen Interviewpartner bekommen, sondern einer, der mich nicht so sehr fordert. Geniessen sie mein Gespräch mit Peregrin Tuk, genannt Pippin. Ihre Imorëiel  
  
Imorëiel: Guten Tag Herr Brandybock.  
  
Pippin: Ähm, mein Name ist Tuk.  
  
Imorëiel: (bricht in Tränen aus) Ich wusste des doch, ich bin zu nichts zu gebrauchen!  
  
Pippin: Aber nein! Ich kann mich noch gut erinnern, letztes Jahr hast du bei einem Fest alle meine Bierkrüge geleert, damit ich nicht zu betrunken werde.  
  
Imorëiel: Weisst du auch noch, was danach geschah?  
  
Pippin: Du hast schlussendlich so besoffen, dass du sich von Haldir hast flachlegen lassen weil du ihn mit Legolas verwechselt hast. Jedenfalls habe ich es so gehört.  
  
Imorëiel: Oh Pippin, warum ist nur alles so gekommen?  
  
Pippin: Wie lange bist du denn schon in Legolas verliebt?  
  
Imorëiel: Ich liebe ihn nicht...!  
  
Pippin: Aber...?  
  
Imorëiel: Nichts aber. Er ist ein Zwerg!  
  
Pippin: Ach so. Das hört sich ganz nach den alten, rassistischen Vorteilen an...  
  
Imorëiel: Zwergen sind so eklig! Sie sind klein...  
  
Pippin: Bitte?  
  
Imorëiel: ...behaart und haben keine Manieren.  
  
Pippin: Vielleicht solltest du dich einer Hypnose unterziehen. Damit du dich auch für einen Zwerg hältst.  
  
Imorëiel: Wo kann ich das machen? Für meinen Legolas tu ich alles!  
  
Pippin: Ich habe vor kurzem einen Fernkurs belegt.  
  
Imorëiel: Ich habe mich gerade umeintschieden.  
  
Pippin: Schade, aber eine andere Lösung fällt mir nicht ein.  
  
Imorëiel: Was soll ich nur tun? Mein Leben hat keinen Sinn mehr!  
  
Pippin: Iss erst mal was. Dann sieht die Welt schon anders aus.  
  
Imorëiel: Lächerliche Hobbitweisheit! (schluchzt in einem Fort)  
  
Pippin: Andere Mütter haben auch schöne Söhne. Elronds Zwillinge Elladan und Elrohir wären doch genau deine Kragenweite.  
  
Imorëiel: Elrond ist Mutter? Das wusste ich ja gar nicht!  
  
Pippin: Naja, ähm, auf jeden Fall: Wären die nichts für dich?  
  
Imorëiel: Die sind doch zu jung. Wie sieht das denn aus wenn ich mit einem fast 1000 Jahre jüngeren ankomme?  
  
Pippin: Ja, da hast du recht. Und Haldir? Mit dem weisst du wenigstens schon, dass es im Bett klappt.  
  
Imorëiel: Du hast ja keine Ahnung!  
  
Pippin: Was ist denn nicht gut?  
  
Imorëiel: Er hat mich die ganze Zeit mit Galadriel angesprochen.  
  
Pippin: Stimmt, er hat ja dafür gesorgt, dass Merry nicht zu betrunken wird.  
  
Imorëiel: (Tränenfontäne hervordrückt) Er war mein Alles, aber er ist ein Zwerg, am besten nehme ich mir das Leben.  
  
Pippin: Ich nehme an du redest von Legolas...  
  
Elrond: Es reicht jetzt. Könntest du endlich Peregrin Tuk interviewen?  
  
Imorëiel: Nein! Ich geh mich jetzt betrinken, du schwuler Elb!  
  
Elrond: Lieber ein schwuler Elb als ein schwuler Zwerg!  
  
Imorëiel: (fällt um)  
  
Pippin: Ist sie an gebrochenem Herz gestorben?  
  
Elrond: Nein, ich glaube meine Beruhigungstabletten wirken endlich. Ich konnte das Geheul nicht mehr ertragen. 


	5. Galadriel

Die Mittelerde Interviewserie  
  
Zeit mal ein paar Reviews zu kommentieren. Erst mal herzlichen Dank an alle, die mir einen geschrieben haben!!!!  
  
@Nikki: Irgendwie ist es schon komisch: Sogar meine lustigen Stories werden irgendwann dramatisch. Aber irgendwie ist eine Story doch keine gute wenn nicht mindestes einer stirbt. Wer wird es wohl dieses Mal sein? Oh, gerade ne Idee gehabt. Aber hoffentlich habe ich mit diesem Statement niemanden beleidigt...  
  
Hey, das ist ja echt inspirierend, Reviews zu kommentieren, noch mal, noch mal ^^  
  
@Alistanniel: Eine von uns kann hellsehen. Das Interview mit Galadriel habe ich nämlich zur gleichen Zeit geschrieben wie das mit Pippin, also: Bevor ich dein Review gelesen habe.  
  
Im Moment sind mir irgendwie die Ideen ausgegangen. Könnt ihr mir mal Tipps geben, wenn ich sonst noch so auftreten lassen soll? Haldir und (natürlich) Legolas sind geplant. Letzteren möchte ich mir aber noch ein wenig aufsparen. Also: Wen soll Imorëiel sonst noch zu einem Gespräch zwingen?  
  
Warum liebe Leser? Warum ist nur alles so gekommen? Meinen Geliebten habe ich an einen Zwerg verloren. Dann erfahre ich Ärmste, dass er selber einer ist! Ich bin zu Tode betrübt und die einzige Möglichkeit dem Schmerz zu entkommen besteht darin, mich von einem Hobbit hypnotisieren zu lassen damit ich mich selber für einen dieser Felsfressern und Malzbiertrinkern (Zwerge, die Redaktion) halte. Vielleicht kann mir ja Galadriel helfen.  
  
Imorëiel: Hallo Galadriel. Weisst du ein gutes Mittel gegen Liebeskummer?  
  
Galadriel: Aber natürlich. Bei mir jedenfalls war es so: Celeborns und meine Beziehung hatte irgendwie einfach ihre Frische und Jugend verloren. Wie du dir denken kannst war ich unendlich traurig. Um mich abzulenken meldete ich mich für eine Fotoshooting beim Bruchtal-Flash an. Dabei lernte ich Haldir kennen, der damals noch als Fotoassistent jobbte. Er gab mir das Gefühl noch einmal 1000 zu sein. Und auch Celeborn gefielen die Fotos so gut, dass er wieder begann, um mich zu kämpfen.  
  
Imorëiel: (erstarrt zu Salzsäule)  
  
Galadriel: Habe ich was Falsches gesagt?  
  
Imorëiel: Nur einen falschen Namen genannt?  
  
Galadriel: Haldir?  
  
Imorëiel: (bröckel)  
  
Galadriel: Ich hab von Gerüchten bezüglich euch beiden gehört. Aber sag mal, da hinten steht Elrond. Was will der hier?  
  
Imorëiel: Scheisse, das Interview!  
  
Galadriel: Hm? Was für ein Interview?  
  
Imorëiel: (zu Elrond) Was hast du ihr gesagt um keine Gage auszahlen zu müssen?  
  
Elrond: Du wollest einfach etwas mit ihr Plaudern. Du weisst doch, wir können uns so teure Interviews eingentlich gar nicht leisten.  
  
Imorëiel: Also keine Gehaltserhöhung in der nächsten 100 Jahren...  
  
Imorëiel: Nun Galadriel. Das Shooting, das du eben erwähnt hast. Sind da die Nacktfotos entstanden, die auch heute noch durch die Boulevard-Presse geistern? Ich glaube sie sind sogar in der neusten Ausgabe des Playorks drin...  
  
Galadriel: Zum ersten: ja, das ist wahr. Aber die Fotos im Playork sind neu. Haldir hat gesagt ich könne so versuchen meinen Unterhalt selber zu verdienen um von Celeborn loszukommen.  
  
Imorëiel: Ihr habt eine Affäre? Du und Haldir?  
  
Galadriel: Ja.  
  
Imorëiel: Wie lange schon?  
  
Galadriel: Wir haben gestern unser 500-Jähriges gefeiert.  
  
Imorëiel: Herzliche Gratulation. Weiss dein Gatte davon?  
  
Galadriel: Danke. Ich glaube er ahnt etwas. Aber er hat keine Beweise.  
  
Imorëiel: Wer ist dir eigentlich wichtiger? Haldir oder Celeborn?  
  
Galadriel: Schwere Frage...  
  
Imorëiel: Na?  
  
Galadriel: Ich denke Celeborn. Haldir könnte von seinem mickrigen Gehalt meinen Unterhalt nicht bezahlen. Schliesslich kostet es eine Menge Geld so hoheitsvoll auszusehen wie ich.  
  
Imorëiel: Was genau ist so teuer?  
  
Galadriel: Maniküre, Pediküre, Frisur, Kleider und alle paar 100 Jahre diverse Schönheitsoperationen.  
  
Imorëiel: Wer führt die durch? Dein Geheimtipp?  
  
Galadriel: Saruman. Er ist zwar ausgesprochen teuer, aber sein Geld wert. Ein gutes Zeugnis sind ja die operierten Orks, die als Uruk'Hai ja ganz sexy sind.  
  
Imorëiel: Da könntest zu recht haben. Glaubst du, Legolas beachtet mich eher, wenn ich mir die Brüste vergrössern lasse?  
  
Galadriel: Kaum. Wenn er ein tatsächlich Zwerg ist, bist du ihm wohl zu gross und zu wenig behaart.  
  
Imorëiel: Aber Gimli...? Legolas ist doch auch...!  
  
Galadriel: Gimli ist ein Elb!  
  
Imorëiel: Das darf nicht wahr sein!  
  
Galadriel: Ist es auch nicht. War nur ne mögliche Theorie.  
  
Imorëiel: Phu, und ich hab schon gedacht...  
  
Galadriel: Aber wenn ich dir einen rat geben darf: Vergiss Legolas!  
  
Imorëiel: Ich versuch's ja. Aber solange kein gleichwertiger Ersatz in Aussicht ist...  
  
Galadriel: Ich wüsste da einen.  
  
Imorëiel: Wer ist er?  
  
Galadriel: Ich könnte ein Blind-Interview arranchieren.  
  
Imorëiel: Tu das bitte. Ich lasse mich überraschen.  
  
Tschau, liebe Leser, jetzt geht's aufwärts, ich fühle es  
  
Eure Imorëiel 


End file.
